


Puppies Make Everything Better

by Fallingtowardsoblivion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa is a giant puppy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Businessman Arthur, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, One-Shot, Pointless fluff, Puppies, Slight Humor, merlin got beat up, merlin whump, no plot tbh, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtowardsoblivion/pseuds/Fallingtowardsoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>Merlin gets attacked for being a warlock, Arthur gets him a dog – then promptly becomes jealous of it taking all of Merlin's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanprays_onthursdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanprays_onthursdays/gifts).



> For a friend who was down! Thanks Benjo for the prompt.

 

 

The shock of bruises – purple and blue and in some places yellowish green – stood out in relation to the soft fluffy white expanse of hair on the puppy.

“I love him!” Merlin exclaimed, his face crinkling with that brilliant, signature smile of his – regardless of the bruising – as he held the small creature cradled against his chest. The puppy in question seemed content to stop wriggling (as he had been doing, much to Arthur’s annoyance, on the whole ride to Merlin’s flat), and instead settled further into Merlin’s chest.

Bloody favoritist git of a dog.

Arthur shook his head, instead allowing himself to bask in the glory of probably the sappiest yet most amazing image he had ever seen: Merlin and a puppy.

“What should I name him?” Merlin said, taking a moment to interrupt his own cooing at the small bundle of fur. “What should I name you?” Ah yes, of _course_. Merlin was addressing the puppy itself.

After a moment, the warlock hummed, his hand never stopping its continual stroking. “I think… Aithusa. That’s a good name.”

“Aithusa?” Arthur repeated, all cuteness leaving his mind at the… the frankly ridiculous name. “Isn't that a girl’s name?”

“Just because it ends in an ‘a’ doesn’t mean it’s a girl’s name!” Merlin said defensively, shielding the puppy with his hand as though that actually was a viable means with which to defend the dog’s ears from Arthur’s evidently offensive words.

Dear lord. Arthur opened his mouth to point out how silly Merlin was being, but then he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face – that naked, open look that Merlin sometimes got when all his defenses were down, and he was truly content – and immediately snapped it shut. Instead, the older man reached out a careful hand to join in the stroking of the small mutt, bringing another fond smile to Merlin’s bruised face.

Arthur swallowed down the lump of emotion in his throat. “I – I figured that after this most recent… attack, that you might want someone to stay with you. Er – for when I’m away on business and all, of course.” And with that, the businessman cleared his throat, avoiding looking at his boyfriend, feeling more than a little bit emotionally naked himself.

But then Merlin was there, close enough for Arthur to feel his heat and he looked up – immediately drawn into the other man’s grin, the hand now resting on the side of his face while the warlock managed to somehow still hold the small puff of puppy balanced in the crook of his other arm.

And then Merlin leaned in to kiss Arthur, and all worries about Merlin being able to care for a puppy (because lord knew how well the idiot could care for _himself_ ) flew out the window.

 

***

 

Arthur sighed, bracing himself for the inevitable impact even as he turned the key in the door. _Every single time_. And sure enough, as soon as the door was open halfway, a shooting pile of fluff ran into the businessman, sending him onto his ass even as the dog licked at his face. And then Merlin was in the doorway, laughing and clutching his sides as he watched Arthur’s vain attempts at pushing Aithusa off.

“Auck! Merlin! Get your dog off of me, he’s shedding on my suit!”

Merlin snorted at this, shaking head. “Come off it already, Arthur. We all know you secretly love it.”

“Mpph –“ Arthur was currently too busy trying to pry the tongue from his face to properly enunciate words.

Finally, after a moment’s more struggle on his lover’s side, Merlin finally took pity and called Aithusa. The dog immediately perked up and looked around, zeroing in on Merlin.

“Well come on then, Thusie! Leave the poor man alone.” But even as he scolded the dog, Merlin reached out to scratch the mutt behind the ear.

  
Arthur just rolled his eyes, finally in the upright position, and brushed the white furs off of his otherwise immaculate suit. “I swear, Merlin. You care more about the dog than me!”

Merlin snorted at this, but didn’t stop petting the animal. Aithusa gave a self-satisfied, whiny groan.

Finally, “You and I both know that Aithusa is the best thing that ever happened to us. Now stop being such a prat, stop being jealous of a dog, and come over here.”

Arthur put up a bit of a huff, but in the end did have to admit that he might be a mite bit jealous of the dog. Okay, a lot. But Aithusa rivaled the Pendragon for Merlin’s attention – and, being a Pendragon, Arthur never did take _rivalry_ well.

But then Merlin was there, tugging Arthur into an embrace, and leaning forward – and all thoughts of dogs and puppies and rivalries seeped from Arthur’s mind.

 

 


End file.
